


The Boy is Yours

by justreadingfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreadingfics/pseuds/justreadingfics
Summary: You’re in the mood to play with your baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in the mood to play with your baby boy.

You leaned on the bathroom’s doorframe while you gazed at the sculpted, naked back of your boyfriend. He wore nothing except for a white towel hanging on his waist, due the recent shower, you both having recently arrived to your shared apartment from a party in the Tower. Your teeth worried your lower lip as you ogled the flexing muscles shifting with his movements while he brushed his teeth by the sink. Your eyes followed the droplets of water falling from his brown long locks, trailing down his skin.

Oh, you were in the mood to play.

“You whimpered, causing Bucky to tilt his head to face you, catching you ogling him with a dreaming smile on your lips. Toothbrush still in his mouth, he grinned at you, but when his eyes dropped to the rest of your body, finding you in nothing but your black g-string and matching stilettos, the smile faded and the toothbrush still in his mouth almost fell to the floor, making you smile wildly at him. As he turned back to the sink and leaned down to wash his mouth, you walked over to your boyfriend, your heels clicking against the porcelain floor.

Your hands found his shoulders as you positioned yourself behind him. Your eyes met through the mirror after he straightened his posture, rinsing the toothbrush under the water and stashing it in the cup. He had a curious lift to his eyebrow as he used the towel to wipe his mouth.

“You looked so pretty tonight,” you said in a soft tone, adoring how the simple words were capable to bring a light shade of pink to his cheeks. He had shaved for the party and, while you were head over heels about his usual stubble, the boyish look lent to him by the clean skin was driving you crazy. You ran your hands down the length of his arms, feeling the broad muscles and wiping some drops of water on your way, “I’m so proud of you,” you added, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah? And why is that?” He asked, taking a deep breath when your traveling hands reached his abs and skated up to his chest.

“You did so well at the party…I know you hate these things…” His strong muscles shaped the movements of your hands as they ran back down, “You chatted to people, were friendly with everybody who approached you…Looking so pretty in that damn velvet suit.” You let your fingers play with the little hairs forming a line on his abs, and your face disappeared from his visual field when you started peppering soft kisses down his back, feeling the vibration of his  
appreciative humming.

“I don’t think this is such a big deal, doll,” he said, staring at your fingers playing with the knot of the towel hanging low on his waist as you knelt behind him, the tender kisses on his back following your way down. He took a sharp intake of breath and propped his both hands by the sink, when one of yours brushed the growing erection through the plush fabric. A pool was forming in your underwear and your core twisted when you felt the impressive hard on.

It seemed he was also in the mood to play.

You dragged your hands back to the knot and undid it, letting the towel fall to the floor, his cock bobbing free. You placed one hand on his hips and the other you used to open a drawer from the cabinet.

Bucky gulped when he looked down to see you grabbing and opening the bottle of lube, putting a small amount on your hand and setting the bottle by your side, before curling your fingers around his now fully rigid dick, stroking it lazily.

“Oh, yeah it is a big deal, baby. Huge, I dare say.” You smirked when the thick member twitched in your hand. He was definitely up to your little game, one you had played many times before, it being a favorite.

“I know how hard it is for my baby to be among so many people…” Your kisses met his muscular and fleshy butt cheeks and they flexed under your lips. “And you were so friendly with everybody, so sweet…” You gave a long, slow lick on the skin, “Hmm, my pretty boy is so sweet. I’m so proud,” you whispered, noticing the little hairs of his skin rising under your touch and compliments.

“However,” you continued, between pecks on his delicious buttocks and strokes on his enticing thick cock, “I wonder if my baby boy had to be so sweet with that girl… Lillian” You punctuated the name with a not so light bite on the strong flesh of his butt, making him hiss. You took your hand from his cock and stood up, looking at his befuddled expression through the mirror, again placing your chin on his shoulder, your nipples caressing his back.

“What…Who?” His eyes had widened and his jaw dropped; there was a flush of red growing up from his chest up to his face. You chuckled at his state and brought your hand to unhurriedly stroke his cock again. His eyes closed, a shuddering breath escaping his parted lips.

“You know damn well who, pretty boy. Lillian, from SHIELD’S accounting. She looked like she was having the time of her life talking to you. And I certainly didn’t miss you blushing when you looked at her lips.” You dragged your teeth, from one shoulder to the other, watching him gulping at your words.

“She-”, Bucky whimpered when you ghosted your thumb over the angry engorged tip of his cock, “She wanted to…Steve… she has a crush on him, asked if he was single.” He struggled to talk while you quickened your pace and licked the side of his neck. “That…lip piercing… not used to that.” He shook his head and forced a steady voice to resume, “I’m sorry, babe.” He finally opened his pleading eyes at you.

“Oh, no, no my love,” you soothed, biting his earlobe as you explored his broad wet chest with the hand not busy with his cock, “I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?” He stared at you in furrowed brows. You didn’t know if it was due to  
confusion or pleasure.

“No, I’m not.” You dipped your hand between the two of you to massage his plump butt. “I just think you need to be reminded who owns this sweet little ass of yours.” You harshly grabbed the flesh as you talked, forcing a breathless curse out of him. “Do you want me to remind you of that, baby boy?”

You raised your eyebrows at him and he bit his lower lip, anticipation etched on his face, “Yes,” he answered simply.

The dynamic weren’t uncommon for both of you: sometimes you were in charge, sometimes you were in the position he was right now. You didn’t have a preference, what felt right and set your cores on fire at the moment, worked for you. Both of you liked to try new things, testing your boundaries, but always putting the respect for one another first; never pushing the other further than desired and permitted. 

“Hum, my baby boy is so cute. Do you like it when I call you that, baby boy?” You asked, soothing the place you had just grabbed by rubbing your hand gently at it.

The nod of his head came before the breathless whisper, “Yes, I love it,” He tried to turn around, only to be stopped by your hand on his shoulder and the stall of the movements from the one on his cock.

“Hands on the counter. You only touch me or yourself when I say so, or I’ll stop everything,” you snapped, but softened your tone and resumed the rolling of your hands on his dick to continue, “Is that clear, pretty baby?”

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

“Good,” you purred, pecking his shoulder blade. “You can touch yourself now,” you allowed when you removed your hand from him, and he promptly obliged, wrapping his dick in his metal hand, mimicking the slow pace you were using before.

You crouched behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor. The rhythm of Bucky’s hand increased when the popping sound of you opening the lid resonated in the small room.

“Watch it, sweetheart, you wouldn’t want to finish before I tell you to, wóuld you?” You warned, getting up. You smirked when he reduced the speed of his hand with a whining sound.

“Now tell me, what’s the safe word, my darling?” you asked, staring into his eyes and loving how his whole body shuddered and his mouth went slack when you used your fingers to apply the cold jelly over his cleft, gently smearing it around the place, dedicating special attention to his puckered hole.

“Falcon,” he choked.

You bit back a chuckle remembering the story behind the safe word, but it was definitely not the moment to bring that up.

“Do you need to use it now?” You used your sultry voice, sliding your fingers down his perineum, massaging the sensitive spot gently.

His breath hitched and he subconsciously ground his hips against your touch. “No, please don’t stop.” He spoke hoarsely, breathing hard at the feeling brought by your fingers.

“Will you use it, if you need it?” Satisfied with the amount you had applied, you placed the lube on the counter.

“Yes.” He didn’t do much but whisper in pure eagerness.

You drew a line of kisses across his shoulder blades to his ear, “Good boy. Don’t stop touching yourself,” you whispered, carefully circling your slick finger around his asshole. You added a bit more pressure before gently and carefully sliding your way in.

“Oh, God,” he held his breath and his shoulders stiffened. You felt the muscle gripping your finger, like it was pulling it further in.

“Do you need me to stop?” you asked, looking for any kind of distress on his expression.

“Please, don’t.” He looked at you with dark eyes, encouraging you to resume your actions as he pumped himself. 

Bit by bit, you slid your finger to the knuckle and let a moan out, “You feel so warm and tight, baby, fuck, you’re turning me on so much,” you said as you squeezed your legs together, trying to soothe the growing ache between them. 

He didn’t answer you. His brows were knitted, his mouth hung open, allowing sweet sounds to come out of it. You swatted his hand from his cock to replace it with your own, pressing your breasts against the muscles of his back as you leaned forward to stroke him. He used both his hands to support himself on the counter, gripping tightly at the edge of it. 

“You look so sexy, baby,” you whispered, licking his earlobe. When it became easier for you to glide your finger back and forth, you boldly added another one. You could reach your climax right there, with any direct stimulation, due the long, shuddering moan the new addition roused from the back of his throat. “Oh, my sweet boy, I could come all over my underwear just to look at you, feel you around my fingers. Do you like it, huh? Having me fucking your ass and your dick with my hands?” Your own voice sounded low and husky as you fought to not lose your breath. You were beyond aroused from your little game, “Tell me, who this beautiful cock and tight, sweet ass belong to?”

“To you, doll. I’m all yours.” He looked at you and the intensity of his gaze almost changed the game and made you beg him to touch you, lick you, fuck you. It would be easy for you to lose yourself.

“Who is your best doll?” You forced yourself to remain in control of the situation, increasing the pace of your hand on his heavy cock.

“You’re my only doll.”

Oh, this man…

You felt his dick jerking relentlessly against your hand, as you curled up your fingers inside him, poking his sensitive prostate.

“Oh, shit, doll…” he gasped. His knuckles were turning white against the counter and he rolled his lips back and forth, like he couldn’t decide where he needed, wanted you more.

“You’re so close now, aren’t you baby? I can feel it.”

“So close…” He struggled to say. 

“And do you think you deserve to be the first one to come tonight, baby boy?” You teased  
while deliberately slowing down the strokes.

His eyes snapped open, catching your defiant stare through the mirror. He gulped hard and ran his tongue over his lips. You pitied his expression, like he was already regretting his reply.

“No. I don’t.”

“Good answer,” you chuckled, giving a kiss to his neck, “How about you watch your doll coming before you do?” You dragged your open mouth over his skin, keeping your eyes locked with his, and gently pulled out your fingers, the muscled ring clenching around them, resisting your exit.

He let a loud groan out when you removed them completely. You were still slowly stroking his dick when he answered, “Yes, please.”

“As you wish, my sweet baby bear,” you promptly removed your hand from his cock and he gulped down a whine from the touch deprivation as you walked passed him and stood with your back turned him after he took his hands from the counter to give you space.

Bending over, your ass brushed his hardness as you pumped a bit of liquid soap in your hands and turned on the tap to quickly wash them. You playfully rolled your hips for the show and peeked behind you, grinning at his flustered state.

When you were done, you turned to face him, giving a small kiss to the tip of his nose. You propped yourself back on the counter, jumping to sit on it. Under his unyielding and ravishing stare, you dragged yourself backwards, until your back met the coldness from the mirror. You folded your legs up, the thin and outrageously high heels scruffing the expensive marble as you spread your legs as much as you could before your apparently breathless boyfriend and dragged the little fabric of your underwear to the side.

He took in a quivering breath and his gaze dropped to your exposed pussy. Groaning, he moved forward, but was stopped by your heel on his chest.

“Tsc, tsc…” You interjected, shaking your head at his confused expression, “I said watch, baby boy, not touch.” It would be heartbreaking if it wasn’t so damn arousing, the pout he sported at your words.

“But, doll-”

“Hands behind your back,” you commanded sternly and he promptly complied, giving up on trying saying anything else that could get him in more trouble. 

Keeping the heel against his chest, you brought your hand between your folds, drenching your fingers, while the other explored your breasts, playing with your hardening nipples.

Circling your swollen clit, you forced your eyes to be focused on his, while he focused on your fingers. You moaned as twisting pleasure washed over your pussy. “Do you wanna know what I’m thinking about, my love?” you forced your voice out.

He only nodded, incapable of lifting his gaze from your center.

“You, baby. You in that fucking hot suit, on your knees, eating my pussy in some dark corner of that party, while everyone searched for us. Would you have liked that, baby?”

He groaned through his tightened jaw in response. You knew how hard he was holding back. 

“God, I love when you put those soft, hot lips of yours on my pussy.” You cried, as the pleasure intensified under your fingers. 

“Doll…Please…” The plead came out hoarsely from his lips.

“Please what, baby boy?”

“I need you.” His attentive gaze followed your digits when you took them from your pussy and brought them to your mouth right before you could finish, eyes fluttering shut at the sinful flavor while you sucked at your index and middle finger.

You released them with a pop and stared at him through heavy eyelids full of lust. “Do you want a taste, baby?” you asked while you removed your foot from his chest and scooted your ass up to the edge of the counter, your heels almost touching the floor.

He obediently opened his mouth, waiting for your fingers, but instead, you reclined and grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head, making him hiss. “I said: do you want a taste, baby?” Your lips almost touching his opened ones as you spoke firmly.

“Yes, please…”

You swiftly pushed his head down, moaning when his lips met your pussy. You supported your weight, propping a hand behind you and leaned backwards, lifting your knees to the air before digging your heels into the skin of his back.

Bent over, he kept his hands clasped behind him while he ravished you with his tongue and lips, keeping his eyes closed. You didn’t hold back your moans to show him your appreciation. While he made you dizzy with his head between your legs, growling into your pussy and licking your juices wantonly, you noticed he was lightly moving his hips back in forth, desperate for something to stroke his dick into and find some kind of release. 

You pushed your pussy harder against his face, rocking your hips against him, using the grip on his locks to move his head as you pleased, guiding his tongue to the most sensitive, craving spots, “Oh yeah, I love this fucking tongue. I’m gonna come on your pretty mouth, baby.”

He once again growled and the vibration against your agonizingly sensitive clit in addition to the skilled tongue lapping at it took you to the edge. Your legs trembled as you cried out, letting your head fall backwards and tightening the hold on his hair, keeping him in place while your orgasm washed over your whole body and drenched his sharp jaw.

You were still panting, barely recovering your breath, when you pulled him up to kiss him fiercely. Your tongues rolled against one another as he kissed you back even harder, savoring the taste of your mouth with the same hunger he had just tasted your pussy with. You dragged your tongue from his mouth to his jaw, cleaning the traces of your pleasure on your way, letting your feet meet the floor and getting up from the counter.

Both of you were breathing heavily when, between kisses all over his face, you praised him, “You did so good, baby. Misbehaved a little at the party, but you were such a good boy, making your doll come in your mouth. I think you earned a reward.” You dipped your hand between your bodies, gliding your way to his neglected cock. “Your hands or mine?”

“Fuck… yours… yours, babe,” he mumbled under his breath.

Not having it in you to torture him any longer, you wrapped his cock in your palm and didn’t hesitate in your pace, stroking him easily, taking advantage of the slick lube still on his shaft.

Your lips brushed his, feeling his hot breath fanning against them. He took in quick breaths, matching the rhythm of your hand. You occasionally darted your tongue out to faintly brush it on his full lips, withdrawing from kissing him when he searched for your mouth.

“You’re gonna come aren’t you, my sweet boy?”

He was only able to nod as his dick pulsated in your hand.

“Do you think I’d look pretty with your cum all over my breasts?” You asked innocently, batting your eyelashes at him.

His eyes closed briefly, as he was picturing the scene in his mind. “It would be the most beautiful sight your baby boy would’ve ever seen, doll.” He practically growled his answer, staring back at you.

Curling the corner of your lips up, you sank to your knees on the cold floor, took his metal hand in yours and put it around his cock. Never breaking eye contact, you guided his first movements against the throbbing erection before bringing both your hands to massage your breasts.

“So do it, my dirty boy, I’m waiting. I’m all yours,” you purred.

Grunting and staring down at your chest, he leaned forward, placing his flesh hand on the counter, while, beneath him, you squeezed and toyed with your mounds, longing for him and whispering sweet praises.

After a few more strokes, he couldn’t take it anymore and deep moans escaped from his opened mouth as he spilled his climax over you. The hot spurts covered your breasts like you’d been craving and you moaned along with him, loving how wrecked he looked above you with his locks brushing his face and parted lips, pumping his cock till there was nothing else to spill on your skin.

You captured your lip between your teeth, biting it sharply under his adoring stare, as you used your fingers to smear his seed around your breasts and tummy.

When you stood on your feet you were promptly enveloped in his tight embrace, letting yourself melt between his strong arms, as the traces of him wetted your joined chests.

His lips touched your neck while his hands wandered over your back and your arms wrapped around his shoulders. You had stood like that for a few moments, breathing hard, before he broke the silence, “Was I good, my love?” He nuzzled further into you.

“So, so good.” You caressed his drying locks with one hand while the other descended to his ass to squeeze the flesh. “I’m pretty sure I’ve reminded you who owns this pretty baby right here.”

He chuckled against your neck, “That you did, doll.”

You yelped, not expecting to being swiftly twisted around by your waist, your hands meeting the marble counter as he held you in place by your hips. You shivered when his lips brushed your ears.

“Now, I think someone else is in need of some reminding as well.” The sudden change from soft to the dangerously husky tone in his voice caused your knees to buckle. “Or did you seriously think I missed how giggly and handsy my baby doll became when Thor took her to dance?”

Fuck.

Your eyes widened and a firm slap stung in your ass, jerking you forward and stealing all the air out of you.

You were about to retort, but the coolness of his circling metal hand soothing the fire on your stinging butt cheek and a trail of wet opened mouth kisses running down your back renewed the heat in your gut and fogged your mind. Your reply turned into a deep moan.

Oh well, your night was only getting started.


	2. Drabble Behind the Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People on tumblr wanted to know what was the story behind the safeword. Unedited and bad english.

“What about pineapple?” You asked, already knowing the answer when his cock twitched inside you. You huffed, placing your hands on Bucky’s chest while you lazily rode him.

“Really, doll? You want to use one of the sexiest fruits on the face of the earth as our safe word?” He tightened the hold on your rolling lips.

“What’s sexy about pineapple?” You furrowed your brows and tilted your head to the side.

“Are you kidding me? That glorious crown, there are spikes, it’s citric, I can picture the juice slipping down from the corner of your lips when you take a bite-”

You leaned down and shut him up with a kiss. He was too adorable for his own good.

You were passing the six months line of dating now and you both wanted to spice things up in the bedroom and push your boundaries further, trying new things. However, it was consensual you had to come up with a safe word. Bucky demanded it to be something which could turn him off right way. The only problem was there wasn’t much in the world that could work as a buzz kill to your Super Soldier boyfriend. It had been weeks and you still hadn’t found anything. Sure you had tried the good old color system for your new sex exploitations, and it worked to some extent, but Bucky insisted on finding something exclusive to both of you. 

“Ok.” You propped yourself with your hands on each side of his head, staring down at him with squinted eyes, trying to come up with another word, while you rolled your hips, enticing a rumble on his chest. You raised you eyebrows to expose your new idea, “Apple pie?”

“Fuck,” Bucky’s whole body trembled as he reached his climax, filling you up without warning. 

No. Definitely not “apple pie”.

~~~

The next day you had woken up with a new fantasy you absolutely needed to put into action. So you and Bucky ended up in the tactical suits room, watching the electronic mannequins one by one skating out from the closet they were kept, minus Tony’s Armors, which, for your misfortune, he kept at his lab. Oh, the things you would give to find Mark V up for grabs there…

Yup, you wanted to fuck him wearing your colleagues’ suits. The best thing? He didn’t even flinch before going on board with you. Definitely a keeper.

“This one?” Bucky wiggled his brows at you, pushing the remote control’s button to stop the mannequin and pointing at Captain’s stars spangled suit.

You grimaced at him “No, but let’s see if the stealth one is here,” you answered expectantly.

He chuckled turning on the trail carrying the dummies again.

Gasping, you pulled the remote from his hand pushing the button to stop the next suit, squealing excitedly.

“No. Absolutely not,” he protested, folding his arms in front of him.

“Why not?” you whined. “Sam will never find out, I promise.” You pleaded, pushing another button to free the parts from The Falcon’s suit out of the mannequin.

“Fuck, Y/N! Really? Should I be worried about that stupid birdie?” He quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Should I be worried about Clint?” You mimicked his tone, waving your hands up and down the Hawkeye’s suit you were already wearing, which, by the way, made your ass look awesome.

He groaned at you in annoyance, before walking towards the floating garment pieces waiting for him. “No one can ever know a word about this.”

This was how you found yourself dressed like Hawkeye, on your knees, sucking Bucky’s dick while he wore The Falcon’s complete suit, including the wings.

“What the fuck?” A shout coming from the door took you from your daze and from Bucky’s cock.

There stood a thunderstruck Sam. You three stood like that for what felt like eternity. Sam disbelieving glare shifting from you to Bucky, while you both stood frozen, staring back at him, like two deer caught in headlights.

“Shit, man.” He finally said, turning back to where he had come from, “Hey, Tony, I need a damn new suit. Right the fuck now!”

Bucky looked down in widened eyes before catching sight of his long gone hardness in front of you. A smile unexpectedly spread across his face.

“Baby, I think we have our safe word.”


End file.
